


Not Supposed to Be Here

by StelenaIsMySunshine (captainamergirl)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me and I want to hear you say it." Bamon, a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Supposed to Be Here

**Not Supposed to Be Here**  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Bonnie said as she walked into her room to find him lounging on her bed, his head resting on her pillow. He stared up at her with a Cheshire cat grin. She quickly shut the door. "Seriously you need to go. If Grams caught us together, she would kill you."  
  
"I'm already dead," he said as he held his hand out to her. "Now get over here."  
  
She looked at his outstretched hand, specifically his fingers that always felt so cool when they were exploring every inch of her taut skin. "Damon, I can't," she said weakly. "We can't do this anymore."  
  
He sighed. "You keep saying that but it's so fun. And hot. You my little witchy, are hot. Now for the last time, get over here. Don't make me compel you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Bonnie said. "I would sever your spinal cord first!"  
  
Damon laughed. "See now that's why I love you," he said.  
  
"Wait, hold up," Bonnie said. Her heart started hammering almost painfully against her chest. "Did you just say what I think you said? Well of course not. That's impossible. You couldn't –"  
  
"Oh couldn't I?" Damon said, vaulting off of the bed and coming to stand at her side in less than a second. "You heard it here, Bon, and you know you feel it too."  
  
Bonnie shivered as he lightly zipped a finger across her cheek. "I don't. I mean –"  
  
"Stop lying. You've been sprung on me since we first tumbled into bed."  
  
"Jeremy, Elena, Caroline … They wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why cares? We understand this, we understand each other. That's all that matters." He moved behind her and lifted her hair, lightly kissing the nape of her neck. "Say the words, Bonnie. Admit what you feel for me."  
  
She shivered as he nipped the skin of her neck lightly, without drawing blood. His hands slid around her front to cup her breasts as he began to massage the aching nipples. She instinctively arched back into him, surrendering herself for a moment to the exquisiteness of his touch.  
  
"Damon," she whimpered. "Please. Don't do this."  
  
"You love me and I want to hear you say it. Then I want to rock your world."  
  
"Damon, oh god," she screamed a she lifted her skirt and slid his hand inside the hem of her panties. "Oh god…"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Oh god… I love you!" A scream ripped from her mouth as she clamped down onto his finger. "Oh god. I do. There will be consequences… uhhh…"  
  
"I don't care. We don't owe anyone a damn thing."  
  
"You're right. We don't," Bonnie agreed. She quickly spun around, taking him by surprise, and shoved him against the dresser. "Rock my world," she said as she kissed him and undulated her hips against his.


End file.
